The End of Blood
by quinngirl117
Summary: Wadim watched as Alex got burned by the thing that possessed him and made him evil. Now back from the dead and back to his original nice self his job is to kill the demon The Fall of Blood. He will have to team up with his enemies a shape shifter, a werewolf, and a witch. What will happen when they do get to the demon? Who will die next and what is Wadim's dreams really about? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(Wadim)

_I was running. i was only 5 but I had so much fear in me. I landed myself in a dead end. I was in my house and I was against the wall. I felt light headed. Then all of a sudden a black beast comes running at me. He had horns and long black smelly hair coated in blood... my blood. "ahh help!' It jumped on me_

I woke breathing heavily. The Fall of Blood had been in my dreams since Alex. If I didn't kill him I can never go to heaven and die happily. I'll just go back to hell. I padded down to the kitchen in bare feet. I had my pajamas on and I just herd my stomach grumble and I jumped hearing it. I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned around to see Petre.

"Scared of even your own stomach."

"Sorry. I just... bad dream."

"Of Alex's death again?"

"No of the fall of blood."

"Oh... wow I'm sorry Wadim I-

"Forget it. I need food." I walk into the kitchen and see Vlad drinking coffee looking tired. "Hey what up with you." he jumped and looked up.

"Let me guess the fall of blood."

"Ya I was having a nightmare-

"Me too."

"Same."

"Wait Petre you too."

"Ya."

"We all had the dream about him at the same time?"

"Ya I guess. Coffee." I sighed I headed upstairs leaving them confused. I jumped in the shower and got changed. I grabbed some food and headed out. "Were you going Wadim."

"I'm tired of it. I have to kill this thing soon. I'm doing it now. I'm getting all the different species and bringing in a team together."

"I can-

"Vlad you have a daughter to watch out for."

"I could-

"Petre you have a kingdom to watch over. This is my job. It had been ever since the day the demon took me over." I walked out and headed towards the werewolf clan.

I was in the lair and found them all sleeping I sighed. "Sorry to wake you but I need one of you to help me take down the fall of blood demon." Everyone looked up shocked.

"I will. I'm Nel."

"I'm Wadim. And thank you. Now come on. If you really want to we need to go and get more people." We headed out to the Shape Shifter clan. "I need one of you to help and you know why."

"I will I'm Bre." I smiled.

"cool let's go then." We headed to the witch group to ask for one of them and one stood up and I agreed.

"I'm Casey let's go."

"Okay sure let's go." We settled camp in the dark forest that holds the demon the Fall of Blood. We sat around the camp fire to get to know each other more.

"So as you know I'm Bre. I'm a shape shifter. My parents died when I was little. I ended up becoming a strong shape shifter who never gave up. So I may be seem like a bitch but I just don't let emotions get in the way of fighting."

"I'm Casey I am a witch. All I ever do is train, Train, and Train and I'm just happy that I can put my skills to the test."

"I'm Nel I'm a werewolf and I'm very sweet, but can kill in a insist if I feel as if I'm threaten." I smiled and laughed at her. Bre had long black hair with brown eyes and dark skin. Casey had pale pale skin with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Nel had light brown hair with green eyes. She had tan skin.

I fell asleep and dreamed.

_I watched as Alex was burned. It stopped and she stood in front of me. "Why did you not listen Wadim? I told you he'd kill me if I told you. Why did you let me die Wadim? I thought you loved me. Why did let him do that to me?" She was standing in front of me. She pushed me against the wall. I couldn't breath._

"Hey Wadim! Wake up Wadim! Wadim!" I woke up breathing heavily. I saw the others around me worried.

"I'm okay. I'm all good. Don't worry go back to sleep."

"But-

"Nel I'm okay. It's all good." I fall back into a dreamless sleep to my happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wadim)

I awoke to screaming. I jumped up to see the girls going crazy over some magazine. "What the hell." I saw Casey and Bre screaming and jumping. I looked over at Nel. "What the hell?"

"Oh them ya they just found a new supernatural weekly and are now jumping crazily to see the angel Ethan Darks, the student of Azriel the angel of death."

"What's so cool about him."

"He's a guardian angel a 1st year and he's hot, but taken by a girl named Angel Ann, the student of Michael. Ya I know I know too much."

"I think it's kinda cute how you know so much." I saw her blush and she looked down. "So this Ethan guy..."

"He died in a car crash and got to be an angel and now he goes to angel academy. He's cool, but he's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Guys who can kill and not be too upset over death. For an angel he hates seeing and causing death. I don't like that. How about you? What you see in a good girl for you?" My mind soon found Alex to think about. I shook my head to clear it.

"We need to move on and find this demon."

"Ya, but how?"

"I know someone who can help. He's crazy, but good." We walked out of the campsite and down to a cave. "Look he's a little out there so just deal okay." I lead them all into the cave. " Kristofer it's me, Wadim. Can we talk please? I need some magic stuff." Just like that smoke began to rise. Then we were surrounded by smoke and couldn't see. As the smoke began to clear we say Kristofer's smirking face. "Hey Kris."

"Hey what up Wadim. Hey I'm Kristofer, but you can call me." He looked at Casey. "Except you can call me Krissie if you want." I saw her blush and looked down. He was rather handsome. He was tall and thin, but had lots of muscles. He had sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He had tan skin and looked to be the type of guy from Florida or California some kind of beach place. He had on a black t-shirt with holey jeans and black boots. he looked like some rocker guy. He had a tattoo of a snake going from his ear to what I know to his waist. It had the head looking like it would bite his ear off and then it was wrapped serial times around his waist. I notice how he seemed tense. Like he too was worried. He had all together 3 tattoos. Th snake, then an eagle on his right shoulder, and then a sun on his back of his neck.

"So I need you to track a demon down for me he-

"Sorry I told you no more the fall of blood chasing. The last time I did that he almost killed me. I'm sorry but no. I can't Wadim."

"Look Kristofer I'm only asking you to track it not help us with any more. I promise." He looked worried. He soon nodded and looked off like he was trying to not tell me something. "Kris?"

"Sorry. Ya sure I'll do it, but do you have the supplies because I'm low."

"Ya." I hand him the stuff and he walked down farther into the cave asking us to follow. We came to an entrance with torches all around us. He had sit in a circle. We sat and his eyes turned white and I knew he was getting something. I past him a box of color pencils and a sketch book. He started to draw and I fished out the water and crackers while he did so. When he finish I handed him the water and crackers. I know that it ware him out to do this. He finished and looked a lot better. i finally look at the photo. i gasp and drop it. Everyone turned confused.

"What I draw?" He said between sips.

"It's... It's in hell." Everyone looked shocked.

"What now?" I look over to see Nel nervously looking at me. I sighed.

"Now we go to hell if your up for it that is? I mean it is really a bad place. i of course been there and is use to it. You guys aren't."

"Wadim you can't go in alone. Hell i don't know why I'm saying this, but I have been in there too let me come and help."

"I thought you didn't want to go up against him again."

"This time I have a reason to try all the way through."

"And that is..."

"Now I can get my revenge for what he did." I knew what he did to kris, but the others didn't. He lifted his shirt so they saw the snake and the bite above the snake tattoo that was at least ten inches wide. At first all of them stared at his abs and his tattoo, but soon everyone gasp at the bite.

"How did you..." Casey started but stopped.

"The fall of blood. Look let's just go okay. The sooner we all can be done the better." We all agreed and set off for the gates of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kris)

I sensed an odd presence in the air. I'm a wizard. Wizards are like witches, but they are stronger. Wizards were the first ever magic user being. First was wizards, then witches/ were locks, next came sivas, and a lot more after them. The point is I'm the only wizard left so they call me the soul sirvior wizard I'm just messing with you. I actually get called the ancient wizard for reals this time. We were walking down the cave when i heard something. I turn around, but only saw blackness. "Kris you coming?" I turn to see Wadim waiting for me. I nodded hesitently and turned and walked back to them and out of the cave.

"So Kris how long have you been a wizard for? I heard the rest are... um gone is that true?"

"Uh... all my life... and yes." She smiled and nodded. "Now how about a question for you?"

"Okay What?"

"Are you really a witch?"

"Ya. I am. Its cool in a way we can do a lot of the same." i laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart you can't do what I can. I maybe able to do your weak stuff, but... lets see can you open the gates of hell?"

"No."

"Or teleport from one realm to the next?"

"No."

"Or even bring the dead back to life, but that is a trickier business, but I can do it, but no one is ever really back so keep that in mind."

"I can't do any of that, but it doesn't make not powerful."

"For witches maybe, but for all magic beings... no."

"Why are you such an ass. Just because your the last of your kind doesn't make you special it makes you a coward because you live in a cave because your too afraid to leave and get killed. I risk my life every day on missions like this one and here you are just trying to show your not scared. Well get this all of us are scared we just don't let it consume us like you allowed it too. You may be powerful, but your a coward." With that she walked off leaving me shocked.

"Wow Kris she just read you like a book. So are you really here just to prove your not scared?" I didn't answer his question instead I just kept walking to shocked to say anything.

(Casey)

"Hey he was cute Cas."

"Ya, but did you hear him Bre?"

"Ya she's right Bre cuteness doesn't matter when he's a big jerk."

"See Nel knows what she's talking about."

"Ya you totally told him and for that I am proud to say your now a close friend to me." I smiled at Casey and looked to see Bre giving Kris a flirty look, but instead he was just ignoring her and looking off completely out of it. I think I shocked him to death. I felt sorta bad for him I didn't mean to do **that** to him. When everyone went to bed I left and found Kris by the river throwing rocks in seamlessly.

"You know that will only sink. If you throw a certain way you can make it skip." I sat down on the ground and searched for the right kind of rock.

"Who says I wanted to." it was the first I heard him speak since my yelling he got from me. I looked up and shrugged.

"Then your lost because it's fun." I found the rock I was looking for and stood up. "Just watch in case you change your mind." Like that I snapped my wrist and throw the rock. it skipped ten times and then sank.

"Wow how impressive." I heard the sacrassma in his voice.

"Then you try it and see if you can do it." He groaned and I handed him a rock that was flat and smooth. He stood up and throw it. it skipped twice then sank. "Well you can do it, but you suck at it." He just rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Here..." I held my hand up and when he didn't take it I pulled him up. He groaned and I handed him a rock. "Now you got to snap you wrist when you do it or it wont skip good." I showed him by standing next to him and moving his wrist back and forth. "Now you try." He did and it skipped five times and sank. "Well it's better. Soon you'll be able to do it like me. So I guess you were wrong I am better at something than you."

"I was talking about magic."

"Well I wasn't."

"Well I was." He stepped closer to me trapping me against a tree. "I think what I was talking about mattered more because I was the one that said it first.

"Ya well your not supposed to tell a girl she isn't better than you. It kind of pisses them off... well at least most of them, the others just ignore it and like you for your charms instead."

"Are you most or others." He was close to me now and I could feel the air between us just turn super stuffy.

"Most." He smiled and leaned down.

"So if I kissed you... you would be still pissed at me... or fall for my charms instead." i felt the heat rush into my face which made him laugh. He lean in and kissed me. He put one hand on the tree and the other around my waist. I kissed him back even though my pissed off mind told me not to and the other part of me told me to ignore my anger and only think about the moment and not the anger of the moment. I kissed him more and soon my tongue was in his until that is we heard someone behind us. Kris turned around and we saw Wadim standing there smirking half grossed out and half humored.

"Do you two, i don't know want, to get a room." Kris just laughed. i took this time of distraction to slip away and head back to camp. I fell asleep and didn't wake back up until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

(Nel)

Last night was awkward. We all woke up to Kris kissing Casey down by the river. It was gross. Poor Casey didn't show her face the rest of the day. She must have been so embarrassed. The worst part is that Kris wasn't and he didn't even bother to go look for Casey. I found her by the river skipping stones. "Hey so last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Cas. I'm your friend just tell me what's up."

"I hate him you know. He's always filled with himself even though he's such a coward. I mean I really do hate him, but..."

"But... in away you kind of like him too."

"Ya the whole I hate him, but still kinda like him thing."

"Ya I know the feeling..."

"What you mean Nel?"

"Well you know the knew alpha of the werewolves right?"

"Ya what about him?"

"I like him, but he is only into the sluts and I really am starting to hate him."

"If he doesn't like you for you then don't like him trust me it doesn't end well."

"i'm guessing you know the feeling."

"Yup. Ex last year he dumped me for the town's slut and when I turned myself into what he wanted he never looked at her again, but then i realized it wasn't who I am that he liked it what I looked like. I want a guy who likes me for me and not for my looks you know?"

"Ya. So does Kris..."

"I doubt it. i think he only wanted to get a reaction from me."

"Oh well them fuck him he's just a jerk."

"Yup... I think we should get heading so that we make it to hell in time... wow I thought I would never say that." I just laughed and all of us headed off. i looked back to see Kris trying to talk to Casey, but she just ignored him. When he put his hand on her she pulled away and walked over to me. "Perverted bastard." With that we just laughed and walked off talking about what would come from all this. "I think were either going to die or be close to it."

"Ya definitely. I think so." We smiled and talked more about different stuff.

(Kris)

I looked to see Casey and Nel talking none stop. I sighed. "So you learned you lesson." I looked over to see Wadim looking at the girls.

"Have you?"

"There is no lesson for me."

"Really what about the past is the past and Alex is gone and there is no way around that so you should move on." He stopped and looked at me. "Mind reading remember." He just nodded and looked down as we walked.

"It's hard you know? Loosing someone that you grew close to."

"Ya I know." I looked back at Casey to see her looking at me and then she told Nel something that made them both laugh. I sighed. "She's never going to trust me or forgive me."

"Nope. You caused it though. You shouldn't have kissed her and made her think you only wanted to get her attention."

"Ya well I kissed her because I wanted to not because of that. I just wished she understood that."

"She will never understand that."

"I know." i look down and sighed.

"I'm going to go now." I look up at him in confusion and followed his gaze. I saw Casey walking towards me. I nodded to Wadim and stopped walking. She stood in front of me and I thought she was going to yell at me again, but instead she kissed me. I was shocked. I heard all of them just laugh at us. I thought I blushed, but at the moment I found I didn't care. i pulled her into me and kissed her back and soon everyone groaned and walked off leaving us alone.

"Why did you forgive me?"

"Because I heard what you said." This time I knew I blushed. She just laughed and kissed me again.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yup. Come on we have to get to hell sooner than later." I smiled and held her hand as we caught up for the rest of them who were waiting grossed out by us and I only smiled. I was happy now, now I only hope we all don't die fighting the demon.


	5. Chapter 5

(Wadim)

We arrived at hell's gates and I could feel every ones mood drop. I looked and saw Casey holding onto Kris scared. Nel and Bre were standing trying to seem brave but I could see their scared looks. "Kris." He let go of Casey long enough to do some magic and right after he finished the gates slowly opened and all of us soon regain our braveness, but I stopped them from going in. "Listen this place plays tricks on you. If any of you can't handle seeing things brought up by your past that still hunts you, or seeing people flesh get ripped off them, or any thing else then just speak up and I won't let you go in okay." No one spoke up and I shrugged. "Okay then let's go." We walked in and we soon found us heating up only in a few minutes. Kris and I grew so hot we threw our shirts off.

"God it's like 100 degrees in here."

"Now I wish I was a guy huh I'm sweating." We just laughed and walked on. We headed down a passage way. We saw so many things that will always haunt us. We saw one person getting burned alive well semi alive. Then we saw one guy getting his flesh eaten by some demons. It was unbearable even for me who has lived a year in here. We soon found the place where he was. We climbed the hot steps and opened the big doors.

"Okay then let's go kill him once and for all." I could tell Kris was scared, but he was still brave too. We walked in and there he was like I remember. He was sitting in his thrown. He was a big fat disgusting beast. He had rolls of fat so fat that they could hold hell itself in them. He had blood soaked all over him. He was currently eating someone. "Dude I still can't believe you let him posses you he's so... gross." I turned and saw all the girls grossed out.

"Ya well it wasn't like I planed it."

"Ya well now that he doesn't have a host he's weaker so we may be able to kill him." I nodded. I pulled out one of my hex bags that i carry in case Kris needs something. I pulled out 5 necklaces and bracelets. I handed one to each of them.

"This will keep him out of you." They nodded and we all put them on.

"Remind me to get a tattoo for this so I don't have to always wear these damn things." i laughed.

"There not damn there holey." Everyone laugh but it felt forced. I pulled out the sword I had and so did everyone else.

"Ya well I'm sticking to magic because that's the only thing I'm good at."

"Okay. Here's the plan. Casey and Kris use you magic to keep us hidden from him and make it so no one can come in." They nodded and I turned to Bre and Nel. "Okay you two are going to attack him from the right and left. I'm going to take him from the front and just be careful." We all agreed. Casey and Kris nodded telling us that we were protected.

(Kris)

"Hey Cas just tell me if it gets too much for you and I'll take over okay?"

"I'm fine Kris you don't have to worry."

"Casey I am worried. Your just a witch you are strong, but not strong enough to endure this for long. It may take hours for them to beat him."

"And if I can't handle it then I'll tell you, but right now I'm fine." I smiled and nodded.

"Just to tell you there is a good chance we might not make it out of here alive."

"I know."

"Hey Casey."

"Ya."

"If we do make it out of here will you still love me." I saw blush and she nodded.

"Of course."

"Good because we do survive then I am so getting out of that cave." She laughed and nodded.

"Ya that would be good if we went out." I smiled.

"Hey Cas."

"Ya?"

"Will you marry me." She looked at me shocked. "Cas." She shook her head and started to hide them again.

"Sorry."

"Well what's your answer?"

"No offense Kris but this is not a good time."

"It's the best time Casey. We might die. I want to know what you would say before that could happen."

"Fine. If we do make it out of here I'll marry you." I smiled.

"Good." She just rolled her eyes and continued to work her magic. I could tell she was growing weak. "Just hold in there Cas your doing good." She nodded tiredly. "You want me to take over?" She had no energy left to tell me yes or no so I did. "Cas relax I got this. Rest."

"But-"

"Cas I'm not loosing you. i got this. I did worst trust me. Just relax and allow me to do this." She nodded tiredly and she sat down and closed her eyes tiredly. "You did better than I thought Casey. Good job." She smiled and laughed.

"Still think your better."

"Ya but your still strong... for a witch." She just laughed and fell asleep. "Night." i said smiling. I watched as the rest of them got ready to attacked. i just hope they can do it.


	6. Chapter 6

(wadim)

I ran and cut him while everyone else did too. I looked and saw only Kris hiding us and I knew Casey got too tired. We kept hitting and cutting him, but it seemed to do no good. We ran back over to Kris. "It's not working. He's too damn big." I saw Kris sigh and look at him.

"I could."

"Are you crazy even you don't have that much power remember last time?"

"I'll help." We look to see Casey standing up tired. Then she slowly began to fall and Kris caught her.

"Sorry sweetheart your too tired. I can do it Wadim. I swear just let me try." I had no other choice and I groaned out of anger.

"Damn it. Fine go, but don't get killed." He just smiled.

"Never ever have before."

_Ne patiatur sicut feceramus _

_Sit quoque vix vivere _

_Cotidie morimur, vivat ut iret _

_Sit modo succendent in memoria habent, _

_Et jucundum amoris ejus, ad invicem, sicut nos fecit in cinerem _

_Numquam tamen potest videre sicut nos quoque felicitatem _

_Ipse videat ut portae inferi non nos gaudemus _

_Dimittite eum, in infernis arderet _

_Moriatur _

_Moriatur _

_Moriatur nunc, _

_I, in infernis arderet_

_(Translation:_

_Let him suffer as we did_

_Let him be scared to live too_

_Let him live each day like he was going to die_

_Let him burn the way our memories have_

_Let his joyment and love turn to ash like ours did_

_Let him never see happiness again like we still can't_

_Let him see the gates of hell and feel happy that it's not us_

_Let him burn in hell_

_Let him die_

_Let him die_

_Let him die now_

_Go burn in hell)_

I fell to my knees in exhaustion. I look up and see the demon explode. It went every where. "Yuck that is so gross."

"hey Kris you okay?" I stand up still a little tired and I brush all the gunk off me.

"Dude I have him all over me hell no." Everyone laughed as I try to clean myself off. Everyone else had him too, but I was covered and it was so gross. We started out of hell


	7. Chapter 7

(Kris)

We got out and headed through the gates. I sighed and fell to the grass meadow outside hell's gates. "Some ones tired."

"Yes I am."

"Hey I'll see you two later. i see you need to catch up so..."

"Bye Wadim." he walked off and I kissed her.

"So what you said it hell..."

"Was all true darling. So is your answer still a yes?"

"Wait... you want to get married now?"

"Ya of course. i love you right?" She smiled and kissed me.

"You don't have a ring and-" I used magic and soon a ring appears on her finger.

"Um wow. That's wow." I smiled and laughed.

"Come on how about we head to my cave and deal with it tomorrow."

"Okay but your taking a shower first." I laughed.

"Ya I smell like the fall of blood."

"Ya and it smells so bad." i laughed. We headed back and i took a shower. i waited until she got out. I had changed into new clothes and finally got the smell out. I smiled at the thought of being engaged to Casey. I felt her put her arms around me. "Hi baby." I smile and turn around and kiss her.

"So what now."

"Now I'm hungry." I smiled. i made food for both of us and we spent the rest of the night looking at the stars.

(Wadim)

I was heading home to tell Petre the good news. i dropped Bre off and Nel said she wanted to come so we both walked back now cleaned up of course. "So do you still think about her?"

"Who?"

"Alex?"

"How do you... damn Kris."

"Hey look I only am asking." i sigh.

"Ya I still think about her, but she's dead there's nothing else I can do about it."

"Do you ever think it's your fault?"

"Of course. I'm the one who got her killed." I look away. "But it was awhile ago I have to move on."

"Really. How are you going to do that?" I saw her smile and I just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe fine someone else. Be happy again."

"Ya that sounds cool."

"So what are you going to do now that this is over."

"This." She turned around and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

(Wadim)

I stood there shocked. I soon got use to it and kissed her back. I smiled into the kiss and kissed her deeper. She pulled back and smiled. "So you think you're going to move on easily or no."

"No, but I think I can and maybe already have with out knowing it." She smiled. I lean down and kissed her again. I pulled back after. "We should be getting back. i miss my niece."

"You have a niece?"

"Ya Vladamer my oldest brother's daughter. She is beautiful and so sweet. i only seen her for a few times after Petre's attack."

"Oh ya. Then you left right after almost right?"

"Ya so I have seen her twice in all of that."

"Wow that must suck."

"Ya it does." We hold hands and we arrive a few minutes later. I hear a scream and I look up to see a curly blonde hair and blue eyed girl on the balcony. She runs down the stairs and jumps into my arms. "Hey Maddie."

"Hey uncle Wadim I missed you." I smile.

"I missed you too. Wow you grown are you sure your not a giraffe." She laughs and shakes her head.

"No uncle Wadim it's the vampire in me that does it."

"Are you sure you have spots on you." She laughs

"No uncle Wadim that's just my jacket."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes uncle Wadim." She giggles. I hear someone laughing at us. i look up to see Vlad and Petre leaning up against a wall smiling. "Daddy." She jumped out of my arms and runs over to Vlad who picks her up as easily as picking up a kitten. I smiled.

"Is uncle Wadim bothering you." She laughed.

"He called me a giraffe."

"But you are pumpkin." I smiled. Vlad made his way towards us. "Hey Wadim. Nice to see you again."

"Ya you too Vlad." I smiled. "This is Nel she's the werewolf that helped me out." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey Vladamer but you can call me Vlad this is Madeline my daughter."

"I can introduce myself daddy." She jumped down and held out her hand. "I'm Madeline Indigo Dragole." I saw Nel smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She shook her hand and Maddie smiled.

"You can call me Maddie if you want everyone else does." Petre made his way towards us.

"I'm Petre."

"Hi I'm Nel." We spent the rest of the day talking. Victoria end up showing up. We all had a fun time. Turns out I missed a lot. Indigo is now pregnant with a boy. Victoria is having a boy now too. Poor Vlad has to worry about two kids now. Petre and Indigo are now married. i have been gone away for a month and this happens. Maddie looks to be 10 now because vampires grow fast and don't stop until they hit full grown. She had on a fluffy sweatshirt with giraffe patterns on it. It was pink and she had a pink too-too that matched. She had on purple and pink striped socks and pink ballerina shoes. She was very pretty already. i know that once she grows up then Vlad is going to get protective, but until then were all just a big happy family. We have Petre with his wife Indigo and their unborn baby boy, Vladamer with his wife Victoria their daughter Maddie and unborn baby boy, and then you got Nel and I who got married a month later and she's having a twin girls now too. So i can't wait. Indigo had her baby a week after I got back. He was all healthy and soon grew white hair and green eyes. he was named Timmy Vladamer. Then Victoria had her son and named him Nicholas Wadim. I had my baby girls a few weeks after and they are Mary Victoria and Maple Nel aka May Nel aka May. Then a few years later Casey and Kristofer had twin girl and boy. they named them Elizabeth Bre Spark and Evan Soul Spark. Then Bre met a young shape shifter in her tribe and married him and had triplets a 2 boys and a girl Max Ren Shad, Matt Rex Shad, and Marroon Riley Shad. We all grew happy and became friends. It was a nice family that we had. Most of all it was my family. My love for Nel made it so I could get a second chance at life and not die. It was nice and good until the kids grew older that was a nightmare, but that's a story for another time.

**_THE END_**


End file.
